An ideal application of this device is for use by the disabled where a person frequently desires to select for operation an electrical appliance, or facility, from several available to him. For example there may be such facilities available as an electric lamp, radiator, radio, television, and even a "nurse call" alarm. If individual controls or switches, are provided for his use confusion can arise, especially for a mentally retarded patient.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a power control device responsive to operator-touch and which is simple to operate and functions reliably.